Category talk:Elona+
This is pretty overwhelming. Characters pertaining to quests can be added with those, but when it comes down to entering in something for each entry, it's probably a lost cause. I DO have a lot of stats from the monster capped and put in a 2x2 mosaic for their stats. People could just use those later on if they decided they wanted to go through entering in the stuff into an actual page. They don't really tell the whole story, for example if the resistances are effected by whatever equipment they may have on, but it would make it easier for anyone that wanted to contribute. The problem would probably be that the images are big, but I could reduce file size into something lossy like a jpg or gif. Doesn't really matter as long as the stats can be seen, I guess. The problem is where to upload them, since right on the pages would give the impression that the stuff had already been entered for thos characters. CorakTM (talk) 17:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) : You think so too? When I first saw that list, I was like, 'wow, this is going to take a while'. But then I realized that we already have the pages for some of these; they just show up red on the list because of minor spelling differences (eg. Silvia the Princess vs. Silvia The Princess). Then, some monsters are listed duplicate/triplicate, because that's how they exist in the game as well (multiple IDs for the same monster). Also, we can take advantage of the fact that many of these monsters are simply upgraded versions of already existing creatures, so for example doing the King in Yellow I'd start with a copy of the Spiral King and just made relevant changes. : All in all, I think it's not a lost cause, but it will take a while. :-) Just doing some at a time, it should be okay. I think I'll go by theme, for example, starting with Lovecraftian monsters (we have like 3-4 new ones), then god-classed monsters, then the new cute ones etc. Regarding the stat screenshots, I made a bunch too. Although I can export such a 2x2 mosaic under 100Kb as a gif, I don't know either where we could put them without making the impression that the pages are done. I'll think about it and let you know if I got any usable ideas. :-) SiamJai (talk) 02:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : Should the quests be grouped into a subcategory of their own? 14:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Mandorin : Well, kind of hard to say. They are kind of mixed in with the normal Elona quests now, which can be kind of a problem since the quest names are so fucked up. They all have the Elona+ category on them, but that might not always be obvious. I like the navboxes, but that might look kind of screwed up for the quests, unless it was a vertical one sorted by the displayed quest level. Do people use the category stuff to find related quest articles often, or do they just search for the specific ones they want? - CorakTM (talk) 18:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah - I'd say let's consider again once we got some proper English quest names to work with. SiamJai (talk) 15:42, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Here is something else I wanted to ask anyone who might know. Now, Elona+ has a wide variety of unique portraits and sprites. In normal elona, it might not have been worth it, but if there was an extra place in the statbox for the portrait and maybe the sprite, it would make the pages look a lot nicer. The boss pages have looked alright in my opinion, but the portraits over to the side kind of ended up looking bad for NPCs. I made an attempt to try to figure out some of the code to the statbox. but couldn't figure out how to make sure you could set a variable for a wiki-uploaded filename using the "File: wikifilename | alignment" setting. Ideally it would work like the statbox, where if the portrait is not set, it won't have a place for it. It would probably work best as a copying the template rather than writing over the old one. CorakTM (talk) 10:42, July 29, 2012 (UTC) : Something like this? It has two new template entries, 'sprite' and 'portrait'. Only the filename is needed; alignment is automatic to the left/right respectively. If either is left blank, nothing is shown in its place. SiamJai (talk) 15:42, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : So, the templates and everything look good. Only thing I'd really change is try to get the text with the race/class centered and the sprite so that it's bottom justified, rather than at the top of the box. It looks good with large sprites, but the bottom ones are kind of floating. On another note, precious weps and armor are at least entered in. Cities are done. I'm missing one quest I know about, the cockroach killing in the maid mansion. I'm not sure if it counts as an actual quest or not. I'll just enter some of the info into the Mansion page, and someone can move it later if it's found to be a real quest. Since the other boxes have been a success, I copied one again and got the precious items displayed. I'm trying to keep the elona+ stuff from mixing with the normal elona stuff, since there's so much now that it'd get confusing if you didn't read carefully. CorakTM (talk) 20:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Meshera unicode characters Alright, so about the Meshera monsters. There's a page up already for one here : Meshera fA'. I finally went an found a unicode font that works, and tracked down a couple of the Meshera monsters. The Meshera@Plant doesn't display the @ character. The end boss is called the deformed angel (Alpha). The three monster types are Meshera β (beta), δ (delta), and γ (gamma). Gamma is 95, bright red. Delta is 110, black. The lowest level one would be beta, but couldn't drag up the level. I couldn't get the alt codes to display with the wiki editing, so I just had to paste them. It should work alright if anyone is planning to fix those monsters. CorakTM (talk) 16:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : Turns out that wishing without the greek letter for their cards and figurines always defaults to β (can't tell by looks but by ID). So I guess the only way to get the stuff of the other two is by drops. SiamJai (talk) 16:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) older sister This topic is covered by Older Sister and Older sister (unique). To which one should older sister redirect and how do you add redirects? Ioklatapr (talk) 15:53, September 1, 2012 (UTC) The unique one is a NPC that gives a quest, the other is one that you get from the diary. They kind of have to be seperate. The older sister would just redirect to the non-unique one. To make a redirect page, you just put #redirect (link to the page). If you do a preview before you submit, it should show up like 1. Redirect Older Sister. Go ahead and try that one out and see if it works. CorakTM (talk) 15:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Ioklatapr (talk) 16:05, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure, not a problem. CorakTM (talk) 16:41, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Anybody online? Do stats of monsters whom names are framed in <> differ from those whom names are not? I see and I don't know if I should just run away or first go wizmode, screen info and then run away. Generally, monsters that have the <> around their name are higher level versions. In the case of some monsters, they already have them for their normal names. This includes the Grief Shield, but also the stuff like chess pieces. When you run into a "unique" version of those, they have double angle brackets. So the names would show up as <>, or <>. For gathering stats, I don't think anyone has bothered to track down <> or {} versions of monsters for everything, so it's not worth gathering stats for. Be careful about using wizmode, as the only way you can change it if you save after activating is to use Elosnack. Coffin of Necromancy I don't remember how exactly this alchemy worked in Elona+ 1.09, but in 1.10 it does following: a) coffins are created of different weight, the greater the weight the higher undead level; b) spawned this way monsters have their level displayed in log, for example "You displace the zombie Lv29." From expirience, 11.0s coffin spawns " the cat lv19" (green cat zombie), 12.0s spawns "the zombie Lv29", 15.0s spawns "the lich Lv58". But still this alchemy crashes my game the most. P.S. And when undead is told to "Remind", coffin displays cooldown time (Next: 1h.) Ioklatapr (talk) 03:11, September 13, 2012 (UTC) It did display the cooldown before, but I'm not sure about the weight thing. The name in the level is new, in this version. I think the weight thing might depend on monster type, not on the level. Remanding also works the same as in 1.09. CorakTM (talk) 11:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes, coffins of the same weight spawn monsters of the same type. Seven 11.0s coffins spawned 7 cats, all of them Lv19. Could be monster level depends on my own skills/attributes value. Ioklatapr (talk) 17:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) 1.10 changelog unknown translations I'm copying over the parts of the 1.10 changelog that I wasn't able to figure out. The other parts are at the top of the E+ category. or change Add and evolution pattern. Added and new skills. Added and new monsters. •If you forget the ability that made me remember the pet in AP, AP is using to come back as it is. Change of proper distance and transfer probability can not be returned. Also, because I wasted so much attention if AP is greater than 3000 by the return. Adjustment and change numbers by scrolls with feathered. (Flying scroll comment, I think. Probably changes in bonuses but not sure what they were before to compare.) • The fellow creatures so that they no longer divide and hit the whip training division. Division, of a particular monster, to be referred to as alter ego and division rather than a humanoid character. (This is probably referring to pets that split) · Reduction of store operating costs. (Not sure what stores this refers to still) Add, change message for each race chant-fighting. (I think some monsters have different text when attacking or casting magic now, such as Carmilla's "spreads a magic circle". • To return to the original shape when the image individually for replacement of fellow, enter 1 as the prevention of Pic_1 bug. (Not aware of the bug before, so can't say much about this) If you want to use a standard size Even though name change to the appropriate folder PCCs, Please Rename the folder you have oldPCCs shipped. I do not care to be switched once, PCC and face image is not available in this serial number is a specification from the originator. (: I can not switch if you want to change to 13-15 clothes, and there is no file of clothes between cases No. 14) (Not sure how much in here is new, since it's referring to the new pcc folder and the oldPCC folder. Not sure if there's some way to switch the folder rather than renaming folders.) Specialized skills and the effect is used by eight pillars to fall against the character of God tribe. • Change from an exclusive skill provoke absolute defense. In turn effect, assume that half of the damage to disable all the damage received by the fellow. An additional effect can not be disabled, such as paralysis experienced by the fellow, however. HP is negative when the effect is not fire but will not die even if HP minus damage received by this effect. (The interesting part about this section is the negative HP thing. The user might not die until the skill runs out if their HP is less than 0?) - In any action to enter the experience skill, Skill so that experiential value doubled in the probability of dependent learning • If the (deficit), PC is the value of experience and the companion PC skills necessary to avoid getting any sleep. - Weakening the magic of the harvest of a magician. A limit on the amount, change the items falling. -Wand wishes to come out from where it was rarely shown in the treasure map. (I think this means treasure maps replace wand wishes with the wizard harvest spell) • When you get a larger amount of AP to defeat the enemy of good strength just to vary the effect blue. (Blue AP graphics seem to pop up for +1 AP, so I'm not sure if I read this part right) • The maximum and gp 50 万 special training dojo cost reduction. Two-thirds of the conventional effect, however. • The value system based on the experience of the corpse of quick meal effect ring. 2 times the original amount, however the experience. (Quickling corpse speed boost increased) In addition, the effect of the other corpse specific diet to pet experience the difference value to enter a lot. - Fellow like trying to adjacent PC regardless of the proper distance at the time of non-combat. (Such as a fairy in the incarnation of God) (in race cat lion etc.) and vice versa is to be done individually rather than race-dependent calculation of height and weight when generating large ones among the same tribe. (Such as a little girl → girl) now increase or decrease during the evolution ones physique changes in evolution. (Changes in height and weight based on individual NPC rather than race? Changes after an evolution too?) Fix (Not aware of these problems, so not sure what they are referencing. - Fixed processing when I run away or dies during the encounter bandits. • Eliminate the possibility of a divide-by-zero error when calculating out in compensation by nasty feet. · Fixed it back to full size if you switch to thumbnail view of the PCC in the config, and then restart. Modify, so I wore a bit mistaken elemental resistance bit floating golden sheep. CorakTM (talk) 08:39, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just had something Crazy happen to me... If you've played the pokemon mystery dungoens, you may remember that after a certain point, you can recruit other pokemon by defeating them. After they have been defeated, they drop their Items and ask to join. Well, this just happened to me with a . I'd like to get some more confimation, as I'm unsure if this has happened before. I just tryed to use the Log to grab a Picture, but while I was typing this, it was lost in a sea of "Blah-di-blah the Kuro Died in the Mine 'Scut!' " 02:45, October 1, 2012 (UTC)Brendell : There are several Elona+ uniques that join you if you beat them. I didn't see it in the summary of E+ changes, so I must have left it out when I typed it up. The ones that join are the Mad scientist, Goda the captain of orc, Isca the fallen angel, the Murder Knight, Pascal, and Lityou. The scientist is pretty useless, though. He is a wizard type that has no spells. The others are much better. CorakTM (talk) 19:29, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Request for ElonaPlus 1.11 changelog Somebody please add changelog for Elona+ 1.11. (And by somebody I of course mean CorakTM) Ioklatapr (talk) 02:15, October 25, 2012 (UTC) It's been a while since I played, and I couldn't make much out of the google trans changelog. Someone else that knows what is in the patch is probably better off marking down whatever is different. CorakTM (talk) 21:26, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Wizard's Harvest spell In Elona+ 1.11 Wizard's Harvest spell has spawned a treasure map. Pretty sure this was in the 1.10 update. They removed the wish rods and put the maps in their place. They also reduced the number of coins and medals, but added ancient books to make up for it a bit. The only thing that really helps with is probably for Wizard Guild quests, which I guess could get you some platinum from the guild rewards. CorakTM (talk) 08:12, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Pael's mom quest They have changed quest ending it seems. Pael's mom now says something like "Thank you, I will live my life for Pael" without options to kill her or give potion of cure corruption. Pael just ignores you, and there is no option to sell her mom either. Ioklatapr (talk) 14:16, November 8, 2012 (UTC) A reason to play 1.12R. It has tanuki. Somewhere there this animal walks in the wilderness waiting to be added to my party. Ioklatapr (talk) 02:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Although it's named 'the badger'. Probably because it IS the badger. I was hoping this sprite is tanuki.Ioklatapr (talk) 10:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Putting all Elona+ articles under Elona+ category? Putting all of the Elona+ related articles directly under the Elona+ category makes the category article list cluttered. Shouldn't there be an Elona+ NPC category, and Elona+ locations category, and so on, with only things like evolution and AP going directly under the Elona+ category? -- Khym Chanur (talk) 03:38, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :It does look cluttered, but I think it's helpful to see everything related to the mod in one place. The subcats already allow viewing only items/precious items&armor/NPCs/quests etc. without the clutter. --SiamJai (talk) 04:43, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Tonfas in 1.15 - not shields? Changelog for 1.15 has this note: "Tonfa weapons are no longer shields." I just checked all of them in 1.15555, and they are still classified as shields. Anyone else could confirm this? --SiamJai (talk) 03:29, February 28, 2013 (UTC)